


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 108

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [8]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 108 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 108 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 108

GLINDA  
We’re going to help you develop your skills; realize your potential. Once you’re with your own kind again, it will be like you never left.

TRANSLATION  
 _Inhava soafatieshean venna roannur venen rishoaitanar; iashnur vennat anoihnar. Venna iurlan faisasaz ozatieshean, venna aumatie lidalatie oznar._

SYLVIE  
Where are Lucas and Dorothy?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ruur Lukas Dorothi oznis?_

GLINDA  
Girls. We have a new guest. This is Leith. I’m sure you all remember her from your time with Mother South. Treat her well.

TRANSLATION  
 _Poelnun. Ligerateo faisat inhanol oznis. Zias Liith oznis. Fuanatienon denna Moalan Naanurat venna helelemshean venen lidalnesh. Nifatienea dennosh siasó._

GLINDA  
The new prisoner? I want her gone.

TRANSLATION  
 _Isaaraturasi faisat? Dennar uvalnar._

JINJUR  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!

TRANSLATION  
 _RUUM SAI DEIZI LOUGIIS?!_

JINJUR  
What does she say?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ru dei zhoniis?_

GLINDA  
The mother and child may die.

TRANSLATION  
 _Moa vea aezeornar._

JINJUR  
So?

TRANSLATION  
 _Pash oziar?_

GLINDA  
Help her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Denna soafó._

JINJUR  
Mistress?

TRANSLATION  
 _Moavaian?_

GLINDA  
Lift her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dennar ehiishó._

WEST  
To all who would keep you – To all who would protect you – To all who would hold you dear – Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ruaa saava aisaaraar aiziasoa – Ruaa saava raieamaar aiziasoa – Ruaa saava aihamaar aiziasoa – Aava okrisó. Aava okrisó. Aava okrisó._

WITCH GIRLS  
How long do you think the new one will last?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ruoknol faisateo ioznar, sanan zhonis?_

WITCH GIRLS  
She’s a goner.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dea forasi oznis._

WITCH GIRLS  
Hooray! More, more!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ahniat! Faisasaz, faisasaz!_

GIRL  
My… My sister… Help… My sister…

TRANSLATION  
 _Hea… Hea aane… Soafó… Hea aanehe…_


End file.
